


Following

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Turns out when Gabriel actually falls in love he is nowhere near as smooth as he would like to think he is.





	Following

What happens when an archangel falls in love? What is he supposed to do about it? He could handle lust easily enough, amuse himself with flirting, but when the real thing hit he never stood a chance. He sat staring out over the city, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Taking a lazy swig of the amber liquid he wondered what it would be like if he could actually feel its effect. You haunted his thoughts no matter what he did. Sitting here high above everything your laughter echoed through his mind and he let out a frustrated groan. He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on you. He had been bored, decided he hadn’t messed with the Winchesters in a while and so he dropped in. 

The first thing he noticed was your smile. A bright smile as you laughed at something Dean had said. The sweet cadence of your laughter made his chest suddenly tight and he knew he could listen to that sound forever. 

“Gabriel?” Sam was looking at him quizzically and he was about to snap out of his reverie his eyes met yours and he knew he was lost. Moving towards you his eyes never left yours and Sam glanced across at his brother with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m Gabriel.” He reached out his hand to you and you had frowned at him. Even this expression sent a shiver through him. 

“As in the grade A asshole who likes to show up and fuck with people? Yeah, I’ve heard all about you. Forgive me if I don’t shake your hand.” The slightly sarcastic tone to your voice made him smile. He could see himself trading quips with you, could see you as an equal. Sadly that was not going to happen.

He had shown up at the bunker more and more often. Getting under your feet in his attempts to help and overreacting whenever you and Dean argued. He was still apologising for turning him into a cat for a few days. For some reason whenever he was around you his cool, calm demeanor vanished and all the clever things he had practiced to say to you left him and he stuttered over his words. Everything he did seemed to come out wrong.

Although he had tried his best to stay out of your mind he couldn’t help himself, hoping you might see him in a favourable light despite what Dean and Sam had told you about him. You thought he was crazy or something, always following you around. You wondered why he was everywhere you turned, if it was obsession and if that put you in danger. That hurt. How could you ever think he would harm you? He couldn’t help himself, he followed you on hunts just to make sure you were okay. He knew you sensed you were being watched and were worried that it was putting you off your game. He had overheard a conversation between you and Sam where you were trying to figure out if you had caught the attention of some ‘big bad’ and your friend had decided that you would no longer take solo hunts. He had felt bad about that, it wasn’t his intention to scare you, he just wanted to protect you.

The whole thing came to a head after a particularly vexing hunt. To let off some steam you and Dean had headed to a bar where you knocked back several whiskeys before Dean’s attention was caught by a pretty blonde and you accepted a drink with a tall, muscular, rough around the edges guy. He had entered the bar and watched you laughing and flirting with this Neanderthal and he felt jealousy rise within him. Pushing through the crowd he stormed towards you and stood between, staring at the impertinent mortal in front of him. 

“Your presence is no longer required here bub.” He growled and the man looked him up and down in amusement before leaning round him and looking at you.

“I’m not into drama darlin’. Next time you wanna get back at your boyfriend here don’t call me.” He picked up his beer and moved away towards the pool table and your jaw dropped before you leveled an icy glare at the archangel. 

“Why can’t you leave me alone!” You had growled and he could see the fire in your eyes. 

“I only want to protect you sweet cakes.” He reached out and you shrugged him off. 

“Have you… have you been stalking me?” The realization of his actions washed over both of you and you looked at him quizzically.

“I think of it more as following.” He tried to defend himself but he knew he had ruined any chance he may ever have had at even being your friend.

“There’s a difference between following and stalking you know.” Your face was hard as stone, your jaw set and he thought for a split second that you might just punch him. “You are not my boyfriend, you’re not my brother. You are nothing to me.” There was a beat of silence between you and he saw your eyes widen as you realised what you had said. He had just nodded his head curtly and with a click of his fingers, he was gone.

He was nothing to you. So why do you call for him when you’re in trouble? You could call for Cas but when it came down to it he was always the first one you went to. He knew that you looked for him, he could feel it. He had stopped coming round as often, found it hard to be around you since that night, but he could feel your concern. You were praying to him right now, your voice cut through his thoughts and he closed his eyes, savoring the sound. With a sigh, he was standing in front of you in the library of the bunker. Your eyes followed his every movement and he suddenly felt vulnerable. “Gabriel I…” you began and he shook his head, raising a finger to stop you.

“It’s okay sugar, I won’t be bothering you again. You don’t need to worry about me. It’s not like I’m in love with you or anything.” His eyes met yours and his shoulders slumped. You could see right through him and he knew it. He stiffened as you moved towards him, stopping inches away. Tentatively you reach your hand up and caressed his cheek.

“I’m sorry Gabe.” Your voice was soft and he leaned into your touch. He smiled as your thoughts invaded his own and he wound his fingers through your hair. Maybe he would be around more often.


End file.
